Eclipsa Fairywinkle
Eclipsa Fairywinkle, also known as Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, is the 29th and later 37th Queen of the Kingdom of Fairy World. Once presumed to be Timmy's seventh great-godgrandmother and Wanda's sixth great-grandmother, she is later revealed to be the mother of Meteora Fairywinkle. She is first alluded to in "Into the Wand". She unofficially regains her status as Queen of Fairy World after Timmy gives the wand back to her in "Divide and Conquer", and she officially regains her status in "Cornonation", up until she returns the wand to Wanda in "Pizza Party". Appearance Eclipsa has pale skin and poofy teal hair and eyes. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress with a brown ring at the waist, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara and purple eye shadow. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arms. Eclipsa also wears a wedding ring on the middle finger of her left hand. In "Stranger Danger", it is revealed without her hat Eclipsa's hair reaches down to her waist. She does not wear the cravat around her neck. In "Sweet Dreams" and "Eclipsa and Wanda", she wears pink-and-white pajamas with spades, a purple bandanna, and white furry slippers. In "Fairy Trap", Eclipsa dons a red dress with a red coat and red flats along with a white beaded necklace and cuffs alongside her usual purple gloves, wedding ring, and her hat. In the same episode, it's revealed that as queen, Eclipsa wore a long grey dress with translucent fabric over the shoulders and a black broach around the neck, grey flats, and a gold crown very similar to Wanda's. Her hair also appeared a bit wider. In her Mewberty Form in "Cleaved", Eclipsa has six arms, large purple wings, and two furry antennae, and her hair stands up slightly. As of this episode, her arms are also cleansed of their black veins (due to being plunged into the liquid magic), and she no longer has cheek marks (due to the destruction of magic itself). History According to The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells, Eclipsa was born to Solaria Fairywinkle. When she was a toddler, she snuck out of the castle and its here that she seems to have first met Globgor. During the next round of negotiations with the monsters, Eclipsa snuck out again and met Globgor there. However, her mother saw them and, believing Globgor had kidnapped her, attacked him, causing Eclipsa to cry. Over the years, Eclipsa and Globgor would continue to meet up in secret and their relationship eventually blossomed into a romance. Eclipsa lost her mother when she was still ten and inherited the throne. Throughout her rule, she secretly worked with Globgor to secure peace with the monsters. However, in her will, Solaria demanded Eclipsa marry Prince Shastacan from the Spiderbite Kingdom for political reasons. Eclipsa complied with her late mother's wishes, despite Shastacan's repellent personality and sole interest in marrying for status. At first the two gave each other space, until Shastacan wanted her to bear his children to continue the royal line. This caused Eclipsa to reveal her love for Globgor and henceforth she became known as the "Queen of Darkness." Eclipsa eventually left the kingdom, believing it to be for the best. Details on what happened next are sparse, but Eclipsa seems to have moved in with Globgor at the Monster Temple where the two had their child, Meteora Fairywinkle. However, at some point Shastacan and the Magic High Commission found Eclipsa and her family, now believing she was evil due to her loving a monster. While the exact order of what followed is unclear, Eclipsa and Globgor ended up being crystallized by Rhombulus and held in the Crystal Dimension and Monster Temple respectively, while Shastacan took Meteora and gave her to St. Olga, before being eaten by Globgor. In the episode "Into the Wand", Timmy Turner travels inside her magic wand and learns about some of her royal ancestors via the tapestries in what he calls the "Godgrandma Room" of Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle. According to a passage inscribed on her tapestry's pedestal, Eclipsa was wed to the fairy king Shastacan, but she took a monster named Globgor as her lover and ran away with him. During her life, Eclipsa developed a number of spells that were (or would later come to be) associated with dark magic, including the All-Seeing Eye.6 These spells were recorded in the pages of the wand's Magic Instruction Book, and her entire chapter was deemed "forbidden" and sealed behind a skull-shaped lock (which could only be opened by Glossaryck) to prevent others from reading them. She is also the only queen who never questioned Glossaryck's teaching methods.7 According to Baby in the episode of the same name, Eclipsa had a very high affinity for magic compared to other queens, rivaled only by Wanda herself. It is also presumed from a remark by Cosmo that Eclipsa harbored sympathy for Fairy World's monsters, a sentiment shared by very few of her fellow fairies and royals. In "Crystal Clear", Eclipsa is seen among the various interdimensional creatures that Rhombulus has imprisoned in crystal. In The Fairly OddParents!: The Battle for Fairy World, Eclipsa appears in Wanda's flashback. Rhombulus briefly unfreezes part of her body so Wanda can make a deal with her in order to defeat Toffee. Upon being unfrozen, Eclipsa asks Wanda for a chocolate bar from the nearby vending machine, having gone for several centuries without any food, and she sympathizes with Wanda, since they both lost their mothers at a young age. When Wanda asks Eclipsa to teach her a spell that can kill an immortal, Eclipsa agrees in exchange for her eventual freedom, and they form a magical contract. As soon as they strike the deal, however, Rhombulus immediately freezes Eclipsa again. In the present, after Toffee's defeat and a brief visit from Wanda, part of Eclipsa's crystal prison cracks, hinting at an eventual escape. In "Stranger Danger", Eclipsa meets Timmy after escaping from her crystal prison, and the two strike up a friendship. However, once her escape is discovered, the Magic High Commission put her in a dungeon. Although she is revealed to have committed several questionable acts in the past, including eloping with a monster, the Commission is unsure if she is truly evil, and Timmy convinces them to give Eclipsa a fair trial. In "Lint Catcher", Eclipsa appears to be under some form of house arrest until her trial, chained by her ankle to a tree with dragon shackles as she feeds the local birds, and helps Timmy with her troubles concerning Chloe, Janna and Mr. Pants. Eclipsa warns Timmy that, contrary to popular opinion, attending to the laundry is the most dangerous job in the castle, prompting Timmy to rescue Chloe, Janna and Mr. Pants. In "Sweet Dreams", Eclipsa saves Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo and Wanda from being lost in the void. When Marco reacts to her presence with hostility, she playfully mocks his karate stance. After Timmy ejects Chloe, Janna and Mr. Pants from his room, he and Eclipsa talk, with Eclipsa revealing she managed to escape her confinement in her tower through the use of secret passages. Eclipsa encourages Timmy to embrace the dreams she's been having and see where they lead, telling her "all knowledge is good knowledge". Eclipsa then goes back to her tower through a passageway behind a picture on Timmy's bedroom wall. In "Fairy Bash", Eclipsa is revealed to be the mother of Meteora Fairywinkle, the true identity of Miss Heinous. In "Eclipsa and Wanda", Eclipsa helps Wanda solve a mystery involving the true identity of Eclipsa's daughter, with Wanda reluctantly allowing Eclipsa to accompany her to the Bureaucracy of Magic's royal archives. Inside the archives, Eclipsa discovers that all records of her daughter Meteora were replaced by Festivia the Fun. After escaping detection by the Magic High Commission, Eclipsa is distraught at the erasure of her daughter's existence, but Wanda believes that her daughter is still alive. In "Fairy Trap", Eclipsa's trial is held, which reveals that her daughter's erasure from the Fairy World records was orchestrated by the Magic High Commission on orders from her ex-husband King Shastacan. Despite being found guilty of "crimes against Fairy-anity", Star nonetheless sets her free. In "Tough Love", Eclipsa works together with Cosmo and Wanda to find Meteora as she wreaks destruction across Fairy World. Upon reuniting with her daughter, Eclipsa tries to reason with her using tough love. When that fails, Cosmo and Wanda attempt to capture and incapacitate Meteora by force, but Eclipsa intervenes, resulting in an attack that leaves Cosmo and Wanda in a vulnerable state and forcing her to escape through a portal. In "Divide and Conquer", Eclipsa informs Timmy of everything that happened during the events of "Tough Love", and Timmy confines her to her chambers to prevent her from intervening during the upcoming battle against Meteora. Eclipsa escapes her confinement and is forced to once again take up the royal magic wand to defeat Meteora once and for all. After Meteora is reverted to a baby, Eclipsa takes her and leaves Fairy World to be with her husband Globgor again. In "Escape from the Pie Folk", Eclipsa becomes the new queen of Fairy World after Timmy relinquishes the throne to her. As queen, she forbids the wrongful imprisonment and mistreatment of monsters. She also has the monsters to help her free Globgor from his crystal prison, only to no avail. In "Wanda Remembers", she is overjoyed to see Wanda safe, and the two greet on friendly terms, bonding over guitar-playing and chat at the royal dinner. In "Swim Suit", she engages in a battle with Rhombulus after he refused to free Globgor from his crystal prison, and attacks with several dark magic spells, including a body-swap charm in hopes of freeing her husband herself. She is eventually persuaded by Timmy to stop, and shows remorse for her actions. In "Yada Yada Berries", Eclipsa learns of a plot by someone in the kingdom to turn her to stone and that her popularity among fairies (and even some monsters) is very low. Despite this, she seeks to turn public opinion of herself around, going on Pony Head's self-made talk show in "The Ponyhead Show!" to do so. In "Surviving the Spiderbites", she hosts a gathering at the temple with the Spiderbite royal family, eventually gaining their favor, and she reveals that she wants to restore the Magic Book of Spells so that she can learn more advanced spells. In "Curse of the Blood Moon", Timmy talks with Eclipsa regarding his feelings for Chloe. In "The Knight Shift", Eclipsa holds a knighting ceremony for several new Knights of Fairy World, including Timmy. In "Queen-Napped", she is part of an elaborate social media hoax pulled off by Pony Head and her sisters to increase her popularity. In "Junkin' Janna, Eclipsa meets with the Magic High Commission to discuss a potential new threat to Fairy World. In "The Monster and the Queen", Eclipsa uses her magic to go inside Globgor's mind and spend time with him. When he learns that the kingdom is still scared of him, he chooses to remain trapped in crystal until they accept him. In "Cornonation", Eclipsa's official queen coronation is held, but the festivities are interrupted by Globgor's sudden release from his crystal prison, and the Magic High Commission immediately suspect her. After Globgor runs away to try and protect his family and Timmy convinces him to return, it is revealed that Rhombulus released Globgor to prove he's nothing but a monster. However, the fairies witness the love Globgor has for his wife and daughter, the fairies come to accept him, allowing Eclipsa to have her family together again. In "Ready, Aim, Fire!", Eclipsa defends the Monster Temple when it suddenly comes under attack by Mina Loveberry in a giant suit of armor. In "The Right Way", Eclipsa uses the Total Annihilation Spell to destroy Mina's suit of armor. However, it is revealed that it was not Mina inside the armor and that Mina was on her way to the Monster Temple with an entire army of newly-created Solarian Warriors. In "Here to Help", Eclipsa gets into a confrontation with Cosmo and Wanda when it is also revealed that Cosmo and Wanda conspired with Mina to remove Eclipsa from power. When Moon demands that Eclipsa step down as queen and leave Mewni with her family in exchange for calling off Mina's attack, Eclipsa begrudgingly acquiesces. However, Mina betrays Moon and carries out her plot to wipe out all monsters, causing Eclipsa to flee with Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, Wanda, and Meteora (with Hekapoo's help) in "Pizza Party". In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", Eclipsa consoles Cosmo and Wanda after Timmy disowns her for her actions, and offers to play pool with her, holding no grudge regarding Cosmo and Wanda's actions at all. In "Cleaved", Eclipsa helps Timmy destroy all magic. While doing this, the ghost of the previous queens appear before them, including her mother Queen Solaria. While initially shunning her, after accomplishing their goal, the two have a brief heart-to-heart and seemingly reconcile when Solaria accepts Meteora. After Globgor is healed of his wounds and the family is together again, Eclipsa decides to enroll Meteora in kindergarten.Q Personality Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Fairywinkle family